A Fiddler Over Your Roof
by LittleRedRuby
Summary: It started over the summer.


Just a little something that won't leave my head these past few weeks, I liked Quitt before, but this idea made me love them. Just a warning though, I had to make Santana the bad guy in here, even though she does not appear on the story itself she does something, so if you like Santana I'm really sorry. (I like her, but this had to happen).

Depending on the feedback I would consider continue this, maybe like a series of one shots, I don't want to make this a really long fic, I have some ideas, but we will see what happens.

I left the song in Spanish; at the end you will see the phrases with the English translation. I didn't want to put in on English right away, because well...it was weird. So anyways, enjoy, comment, review, do anything you like.

_**A fiddler over your roof.**_

It started over the summer; Santana was away on a trip with her family to New York, on some kind of thing with the family of her dad's partner on the hospital. You didn't want to leave Britt alone, so you hang out with her often.

Two weeks into the summer Santana changed her relationship status on Facebook, you received a text two seconds after that.

"_Come over"_

You got there in less than five minutes, Brittany was on her computer chair, Facebook open on Santana's status and the Facebook page of the girl in another tab.

"_Santana Lopez is on a relationship with Riley Cooper"_

She changed the tabs from time to time, watching the picture of the red head in one and in the other Santana's name with the words in a relationship with a girl for the world to see.

Britt didn't do anything for a while, just look at her laptop, you sat on her bed without anything to say, then she spoke and it broke your heart.

"There isn't anything I didn't do for her, and then this girl comes out nowhere and she announces to the world that she is gay. She kept me, kept us in the dark for so long and now, this Riley girl does it. How did she do it? Did I make a mistake at some point? Did I push her too hard? I must have, I did something wrong Quinn, I did it…"

She cried then, you got up and approached her saying that there wasn't anything wrong with her, that all of this mess was Santana's fault, that she was perfect in every sense, and Santana didn't deserved her.

You are not sure when you started to fall in love with her, maybe it was the trips to the park, maybe it was the way she was so cheerful when Santana didn't answered her calls, "She would call me later, I'm sure of it", she would smile and your heart would melt, then she would start to run and yell at you "Catch me if you can!". You would let her run more for a few minutes and you would follow her, she needed time to compose herself, after all she had a lot of pride, she would never let you see her cry, and the only thing you thought at that moment was how stupid was Santana for doing this to her. In the end, the day would be like that, she was happy again and you were glad you made her smile.

A party at Puck's did it. Santana was back in Lima and it was almost impossible to get Brittany out of her house, just the possibility of Santana being in some place near her was the only reason for her to not go. No one had spoken with Santana at that time, and no one knew if she was going to be at the party, you told Britt that, and that was what it took to get her out of her room.

Two hours later you both were at Puck's house, the alcohol was everywhere and you were almost sure that some jocks were smoking pot at the backyard. Everyone was there, from the glee club kids to some Cheerrios and Football players.

The Glee kids where on the living room, everyone with a drink on their hands and laughing at nothing at particular. Rachel had this tendency of sing when she was drunk, and she was definitely drunk, so now everyone was watching a performance of Don't Rain on My Parade with some hiccups in the middle of every sentence. Brittany was dancing with her singing along from time to time.

She sat on your lap, facing everyone, resting her back on your chest and sighing happily, your face got a inhuman shade of red and you almost let your drink slip of your hand. She then turned a little bit to bury her face on your neck. Everything seemed to slow down for a minute when you felt a kiss on your pulse point. If this is what heaven felt like, you wanted to be there forever.

"Thanks so much, Quinn" she mumbled at you, her lips brushing your neck making you shudder, the little hairs on the back of your neck standing up.

"For what?" you chocked out, the alcohol making speak a difficult task, and the fact that she was sitting like this on your lap wasn't helping at all.

"For being there this weeks, it would have been impossible getting trough the days without you" she paused for a minute just to leave her drink on the coffee table in front of her and then getting more comfortable in you. You were able to move you arms to wrap them around her waist.

"I have a song for you, you know? But it's in Spanish; I think you know about who I am talking, right?"

And you knew exactly, at your many sleepovers you always showed her some new music, she would dance around the room no matter what the style of the song was, she would find the beat and built a whole choreography around it.

"Melendi? Really? I never thought you would like him so much"

"Oh, I completely love him; the rhythm of his songs is amazing. I hope we could get to do some of his song on the glee club, after all Mr. Schue teaches Spanish, maybe he can think of new exciting assignments for glee club, sometimes he is a crappy teacher."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe we should talk to him when the school starts"

She got up and put her knees beside your hips, fucking straddling you. Breathing was something so hard to do at that moment. Your thoughts were starting to get fuzzy and your vision started to blur, only focused on her movements and the way her chest was raising and falling with her breathing.

"Wha...what are you doing?" she looked at you and just smiled, her face just mere inches to yours, at the last moment she lowered her head and buried it on your shoulder, kissing your neck again, making you release a shuddered breath. You didn't knew what she was thinking at the moment, but didn't wanted to push her away, she wasn't as drunk as she seemed, after all, her clothes was still on. She told you that at parties she liked to act drunk, in that way she would fit in without being completely out of her mind like everyone else. She liked to have use of all her senses. Watching people interact in their drunken selves entertained her.

The point was that she knew what she was doing; this wasn't the alcohol controlling her thoughts, and you loved every second of it.

"I'm going to sing to you. I feel you Quinn, the way you sometimes push me away on the bed when I sleep at your house so you could resist the urge to touch me, the way your heart its beating right now, the way you smile bigger when I am around you, and I hope you realize that the same thing happens to me. So sit back, relax and listen, because if you do something about it, you would make me the happiest person on this planet"

You didn't knew what to say and for a moment forgot your own name. It happened to her too? Since when? You drank more than her that night, maybe this was your mind playing tricks and it was just an illusion, in reality Rachel was still singing and Brittany was dancing with her, Mercedes and Tina where still laughing and Puck was trying to get in someone's pants, this illusion in which she was sitting like this on your lap saying all these things was wonderful, but it was just that, your brain playing with you.

Your thoughts consisted in Brittany and the word breathe, Brittany, breathe, Brittany, breathe. Your chest felt constricted and at the same time amazing when she spoke again.

"It's happening, so stop thinking this isn't real right now" She knew you so well that sometimes it was almost scary.

*"_Y no lo entiendo, fue tan efímero" _she moved her head out of your neck to look at your face. Still smiling and getting closer to you, if that was even possible right now. She then lowered her head again to your neck.

**"_El caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda, dibujando un corazón" _she was leaving little kisses on your neck, making her way up to your ear. No one was paying attention; they were more focused on their own heads to mind everyone else on the room. Rachel had stopped singing, now that everything wasn't so blur you could see that she was seated on the couch in front of you, she was staring, when she noticed that you where looking at her she nodded and looked away to talk to Kurt.

If you weren't at Brittany's house, you where at Rachel's, you both got to some kind of compromise the last days of school, you hang out some days to talk about everything and nothing.

Rachel made you realize you weren't as straight as you thought, a couple of kisses proved you just that, it didn't happened often though, just a couple of times, when she was feeling down because of Finn, he made her feel so bad sometimes that you wanted to punch the douche in the face every time she would tell you what he had done to put her in that position, but you just kissed her, she would smile and say thanks, you would smile in response and put on some music on her laptop. The kisses stopped when she told you if you wanted to be with Brittany you needed to do something about it, and not use Rachel like a substitute for that.

And in a way she was right, so you limited your interactions with her to just some text's and emails. Maybe when school started you could hang out with her again.

***"_Y pido al cielo, que sepa comprender, estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver" _She was singing in your ear, you squeezed your arms making her get a little closer, starting to move your hands on her back, doing exactly what she told you before, drawing hearts with the tip of your fingers.

"What are you jealous of?" You asked. It didn't make sense; you didn't give her any reasons to be jealous. You didn't even knew that she cared about you in that way.

"That Rachel got to kiss you first" the movement of your hands stopped and your body tensed. How does she know that?

"How…when…who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me Quinn" she paused to look at you. "I see the way she looks at you, when she dropped you off at my house five days ago; when you hugged me at my porch, she had this envious look on her face, and I knew. Don't worry, I'm not mad, why would I be?, is not that you are my girlfriend" She put her hands on your neck and brought you closer to her, making your noses bump into each other "Yet"

Your hands were trembling, gripping the fabric of her jeans to keep them occupied; she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to jump the chorus; it's hard as hell to say the words, and my Spanish is kind of bad, besides the second verse it's the best"

"Are you saying that you are not the sad fiddler over my roof? Too bad, if you actually said that part, you would have me at your mercy forever"

"I already have you, this is just a formality"

It was irrefutable logic, so you just smiled, making a gesture with your hand to make her keep going.

_/"Eres tan tenue, como la luz que alumbra mi vida. La más madura, fruta prohibida." _

_/"Tan diferente y parecida, a la tormenta que se llevo mi vida", _she didn't have to tell you, you knew from the start that you were some kind of Santana's substitute for her. There were a lot of things in common between the two of you, the craving for social acceptance, the need to be on top, the perfect image you had to maintain to make everyone else happy but yourselves.

But there were the differences, the fact that you would throw away everything you had if Brittany asked so, the fact that you weren't afraid of what would happen at the school when you walked the halls with Brittany's hand in yours, it was all for her really, who cared about some slushies and people calling you names when you got to hold her on your arms every night if she allowed you? Who cared about the judging stares that would follow you all your life?

Well, you certainly didn't, you have been in hell and came back with some scars that made you stronger, they still hurt sometimes, but you learned to be yourself, you learned to be happy, and Brittany was the source of that happiness, if you had to go through pain for a little bit longer you will go through it without complaining. She was worth it.

Santana made her hurt so much with her actions, but you swore you would never do that.

"You made me fall for you Quinn, fall for you hard. You took me to the park when you knew that I need it, and never took me to the pond because you knew I was scared of ducks, I mean, they are big and sometimes could bite you feet if you don't have food for them, they are so rude."

You raised an eyebrow at that, what was she trying to get at? She noted your gesture and shook her head focusing again.

"Well anyways, you made me want to dance every night at our sleepovers with your amazing music, you hold me in the nights I had nightmares and talked to me about the book you were reading if I woke up too scared, we ran together, played at the swings and laugh like we never did before, so Quinn, you are not a substitute, you are not here replacing her, you made a really big room in my heart without even trying, and you healed my wounds, so I am asking you Lucy Quinn Fabray, would you give us a shot?"

See there? It was scary.

You always thought that the possibility of being with her was nonexistent and never considered that it could actually happen; it was happening, it was really happening, what were you supposed to do right now? Jump all around the house screaming she was finally yours? Stay silent and ignore it? Repress you feelings like you always were taught to? Or take fucking action for the first time in your life and take this at shot at happiness?

The last option was the best, you were a new person, and you were not going to make the same mistakes that you made before.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I think that you left me without an option here, so yes, we will see were this would take us"

You were rewarded with one of the best smiles you have see in your life, her lips almost reaching her ears and her eyes shining like they never did before, she leaned down to your face but stopped herself when she was about to kiss you, looking at your eyes and then looking sideways, fear clouding her eyes for a moment.

She was scared of rejection, that you would turn your head and say that you were in public, that someone could watch what was happening, well they better fucking watch, because she was yours and you were going to rub it on their faces, this goddess was yours to keep.

So you meet her halfway and after just a second she broke the kiss because her smile was just too big, she kissed you again tough, draping her arms on your neck, making your body move to hers. It was an explosion. Behind your closed eyes you saw everything and nothing at once, the moments in which you wanted to kiss the life out of her this summer, combined with colors and forms never seen by human kind, they were jumping, turning and swirling without mercy, making you head spin and your legs tremble, after a few minutes you leaned back on the couch admiring the wonderful being you had sitting on you, being the perfect girlfriend after just a minute of relationship.

"That was beautiful" she breathed out her eyes still closed, you started to move your hands on her tights, her lips twitching a little bit at the motion.

Maybe it wasn't the best scene for the your first kiss with her, with Blaine passed out next to you, Mercedes and Tina laughing their asses off on the other side at some stupid joke Sam told, Kurt singing I Feel Pretty from West Side Story at the far side of the living room with a large group of people cheering and yelling, Puck making out in the stairs with Zizes.

Yeah, it wasn't perfect, but you wouldn't have had it any other way.

*"Y no lo entiendo, fue tan efimero": And I don't get it, it was so ephemeral.

** "El caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda, dibujando un corazón": The movement/walking of your finger in my back drawing a heart.

*** "Y pido al cielo, que sepa comprender, estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no to vuelvo a ver": And I ask heaven, to understand, the jealousy attacks that I get if I don't see you again.

/_"_Eres tan tenue, como la luz que alumbra mi vida. La más madura, fruta prohibida":You are as dim as the light that lights up my life. The ripest, forbidden fruit.

_/"_Tan diferente y parecida, a la tormenta que se llevo mi vida": So different and yet so alike to the storm that took my life away.

Don't ask me why I used this song, it was stuck on my head and this came out.


End file.
